The present invention relates to a method for the generation of raised or recessed structures on workpieces as well as to a corresponding apparatus for carrying out the method.
Various products or workpieces, such as, for example, glass products, are provided during their production to some extent with projections, offsets, elevations, etc. (raised structures) and/or indentations, depressions, grooves, etc. (recessed structures). These raised and recessed structures are generated simultaneously with the production of the product or workpiece or glass body, by blowing, for example, a glass gob into an empty metallic mold which has the desired structure (settle blow). The quality, i.e. dimensions, roughness, etc. of the raised and recessed structures generated as a result, however, are relatively low. Thus, the generated glass product gives the user the impression of it being of cheap or low quality. There is, consequently, a need for an improvement of the raised or recessed structures with respect to their quality.
The invention therefore addresses the problem of providing a method for the generation of raised and recessed structures, with which qualitatively high-grade products or workpieces can be generated.